Por la noche salen los monstruos
by RougeElephant
Summary: Un desastre ha ocurrido, Red ha perdido su casa y no tiene donde vivir. Sin embargo eso no es problema para que Blue lleve a cabo su plan internando a Red a vivir en casa con Yellow. Sin embargo, ya han pasado muchos años que Yellow guarde silencio acerca de su sentimiento. ¿Será capaz de decirlo teniendo a Red en su casa?


Ok, sé que debería haber terminado ya El Rival. Pero ya había comenzado este oneshot así que decidí continuarlo. Si se puede hoy mismo también terminaré el último capitulo de El Rival, y también adelantaré a mis dos proyectos. Espero disfruten este, como saben SpecialShipping... ¡Disfruta la lectura por favor!

* * *

Pokémon no es mío. De hecho, pocas cosas son mías /3

* * *

-Ha sido un desastre completamente –Explicaron los bomberos al entrenador joven de cabello color azabache quien miraba la escena con tranquilidad, se trataba de su propia casa o más bien las ruinas que quedaron de ella luego de que un incendio la calcinara.

-¿No se ha podido rescatar nada? –Preguntó inocentemente

-Pues…sí….algunas cosas. Como ropa y algunas pertenecías… -Respondieron tristes los bomberos de Kanto.

-Es un alivio. –Expresó el joven mientras sonreía -¿Dónde podría recogerlas?

-Las hemos puesto en aquella bolsa de plástico. De verdad…de verdad lamentamos la perdida de su hogar.

-Oh, pero si no ha sido nada. Habría sido malo si yo o Pika estuviésemos dentro cuando ocurrió. Pero no fue así. Muchas gracias por la ayuda –Dijo finalmente el chico, cuyo nombre era Red. Joven muchacho de aproximadamente 1.70 metros de estatura, unos ojos rojos y enorme sonrisa. Hacía apenas unos meses que Red se había vuelto el campeón de la región sin embargo cuando regresó a casa pudo observar como esta había sido incendiada. Red tomó sus cosas y partió rumbo a la casa de Green, líder del Gimnasio de Viridian, donde se llevaría a cabo una de las tantas reuniones habituales de los Pokédex Holders. Mientras Red se dirigía hacia la casa de Green una chica rubia corría a toda prisa a Pallet Town, había visto humo salir de la casa de Red, y había sido ella quién llamó a los bomberos. Corría a toda prisa en su Dodrio asustada por lo que podría pasarle a Red, dueño de la casa. La chica no media más de 1.50 metros de estatura, una coleta le sujetaba sus cabellos largos y rubios, tenía unos ojos verde esmeralda y un cálido rostro. Su nombre es Yellow, sobrina de Wilton un humilde pescador que hacía unos días había salido de viaje. Llegó Yellow finalmente a la escena

-¿Red-san? ¿Dónde está Red-san? –Preguntó Yellow asustada a uno de los bomberos que había ayudado a apagar el incendio.

-Oh ¿Te refieres al dueño de la casa? Él se encuentra bien, marchó hace poco con las cosas que le quedaron. Afortunadamente no estaba a la hora que se provocó el incendio. –Respondió amablemente el bombero.

-Menos mal…. –Suspiró Yellow aliviada, sin embargo continuaba preocupada por su amigo _"The Fighter" _

Mientras eso sucedia una chica castaña de ojos azules terminaba de recibir una llamada, su nombre era Blue. Los Pokédex Holders estaban reunidos ya en casa de Green, a excepción de Red y Yellow.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Green a la chica de ojos azules.

-Red está bien. Sólo que ya no tiene casa. –Respondió Blue con tranquilidad.

-Que ni piense que va a quedarse conmigo. –Dijo Gold furioso en tono de broma

-Oh, vamos Gold. Red es nuestro amigo, debemos ayudarlo. –Dijo Crystal preocupada.

-Pues entonces, que se quede en casa de alguno de nosotros. ¿Les parece? –Dijo Blue tratando de poner orden cuando observó que todos se veían.

-Yo no puedo aceptarlo en mi casa, es muy chica. –Respondió Ruby

-Tampoco la mía, yo vivo con Ruby. –Explicó Sapphire con un rostro largo.

-Yo no tengo casa en este momento, estoy viviendo en el laboratorio. –Dijo Crystal

-Podría quedarse en la mía, pero no lo sé…. –Respondió Gold. Todos los DexHolder se miraron mutuamente y después lanzaron una mirada a Green

-A mi ni me miren. Será muy mi mejor amigo, pero no cabemos dos en esta casa. –Dijo Green con el rostro enfadado.

-Supongo que no tengo de otra que hacerme cargo yo, como siempre. –Respondió Blue.

-¡Eh! ¿Va a quedarse Red en tu casa? –Dijo exaltado Green -Porque, en ese caso bien puede dormir en mi sillón.

-Ya verán que me encargo de todo. Tengo una carta bajo la manga. –Sonrió Blue mientras terminaba de decir eso, al mismo tiempo Red abrió la puerta y colocó sus cosas en el suelo.

-¡Chicos! ¡He regresado! Sin embargo, no tengo buenas noticias… -Expresó Red mientras caminaba hacia el lado de Blue, sentándose junto a ella pues era el único lugar libre.

-Ya lo sabemos Red, realmente lo lamentamos. –Dijo Crystal teniendo compasión de su joven amigo.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa compañero. –Dijo Gold con un rostro alegre.

-¡Muchas gracias! Pero no quiero molestarte, sé que siempre estás ocupado.

-No, no, tranquilo….no pasa nada…

-No te preocupes Red. Ya te conseguimos hogar. –Respondió Blue.

-¿De veras? –Expresaron todos los DexHolders con excepción de Blue. -¿Dónde?

-Yellow me ha pedido que te mudes con ella. Dijo que nada le haría más feliz que tenerte ahí. Su tío no está, entonces tienen una habitación de más.

-Pero…de veras Yellow ¿Me invitó a vivir con ella? –Dijo Red con ojos brillosos y sorprendido. No se esperaba eso de su pequeña amiga, pues ella era demasiado tímida, pero le agradaba que su mejor amiga quisiera ayudarlo en un momento así.

-Claro que sí. Ella lo dijo. –Dijo Blue con una sonrisa macabra. Green la miró unos momentos antes de entender su plan.

-Pues entonces, doy por terminada esta reunión. Todos a sus casas, que ya tengo sueño. –Dijo Green parándose.

-Sí, tiene razón. Ya es bastante tarde y debemos volver a casa Sapphire. –Expresó Ruby.

-¡Hasta mañana a todos chicos! –Gritó Crystal feliz mientras Gold le acompañaba. Y así fue como uno a uno se fueron yendo hasta quedar sólo Red, Blue y Green.

-Bueno, yo también debo marcharme, digo. No quiero llegar demasiado tarde a casa de Yellow, ya saben puede que se quede dormida….he he… -Dijo Red con un rostro alegre mientras tomaba sus cosas. -¡Hasta mañana amigos! Y muchas gracias por ayudarme

-¿Para qué son los amigos? –Dijo Blue con la misma sonrisa anterior. Red se retiró de la casa de Green mientras él regresaba con dos tazas de café en la mano. Una para Blue y una para él

-Eres una enferma Blue. ¿Por qué le harás eso a Yellow? Sabes que no puede estar junto a Red sola en una misma habitación y ahora la pones a vivir con él.

-Ya ves. Algo tenía que hacer por los dos. Además, no creo que se quejen. Tú no te quejas cuando me vengo a dormir en tu casa.

-¿Tengo otra opción? –Dijo Green mirando a Blue. Blue rió y tomó su taza de café.

-Claro que no. –Dijo Blue alegremente dirigiéndose a la cocina y Green la siguió mirando una fotografía de los DexHolders. Suspiró y acompañó a Blue a la cocina para cenar juntos.

Mientras, Yellow había regresado a casa olvidándose completamente de la reunión en casa de Green. Se había pasado la mitad del día llamando a Red a su PokéGear para asegurarse que se encontrara bien. Luego de la llamada perdida número 35 decidió colgar por fin.

-Supongo…que el teléfono de Red-san ha debido quemarse.

Dijo Yellow con el rostro largo. Se levantó del sillón y dejó el teléfono en su sitio. Subió a su habitación poniéndose un vestido chico color rosa. Era una pijama que le había regalado Blue por considerarla sexy _"Ya sabes, por si Red te visita un día de estos. ¡Ho-ho-ho!" _Yellow definitivamente no usaría ese tipo de ropa, sin embargo había lavado la mayoría de ella entonces era lo único que le quedaba. Puso a hervir el agua para prepararse una leche caliente con chocolate cuando entonces escuchó alguien llamar a la puerta. Miró su reloj pegado en la pared

-¿Quién tocaría a las 10:00pm? Uh… ¿Deberíamos abrir Chuchu?

Su fiel Pokémon, una Pikachu hembra con una flor rosa en la oreja miró a su entrenadora soñolienta. Empezó a olfatear un olor familiar y comenzó a saltar de manera incontrolable.

-¡Ya va! Abriremos. Pero si me pasa algo ¿Vas a protegerme, no?

Chuchu asintió dándole confianza a Yellow. Quien comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, abrió lentamente y asomó su cabeza.

-¡Buenas noches Yellow!

Yellow inmediatamente entrecerró la puerta de golpe logrando un color rojo en su rostro, se miró a ella misma. "¡No es posible! ¡Es Red-san! ¡Red-san no puede verme con esta…esta ropa! Oh Blue ¿Por qué me haces esto?"

-Ho-hola Red-san.

-Perdón por la tardanza, decidí llamarle a algunas personas antes de venirme a tu casa. Espero, me disculpes.

Yellow se encontraba confundida. Sabía que Red se había quedado sin casa pero…de todos los DexHolders con quien podría quedarse ¿Por qué junto a ella? Su corazón comenzó a palpitar mientras sus manos temblaban.

-Oh…no…no…tranquilo. La hora está bien.

-¡Qué bueno! Ha-ha creí que era otra broma de Blue. Ella me dijo que tú habías dicho que podría quedarme contigo. Pensé que estaba jugando pero qué bueno que es verdad y me estabas esperando. O…. ¿Si es una broma?

-¡No, no! ¡Para nada! –Gritó Yellow exaltada mientras abría la puerta para permitir el acceso a su viejo amigo quien la observó unos momentos. Nunca había visto a Yellow con vestido, más exactamente un vestido tan corto como el que traía puesto. Yellow se miró a ella misma y notó como no era cualquier vestido, si no uno un tanto transparamente. Inmediametamente apagó la luz.

-No te burles Red-san…. –Dijo sonrojada. –Me lo ha obsequiado Blue.

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué te has puesto un traje de baño bajo tu vestido? Qué eres rara Yellow. –Dijo Red mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza. Su Pikachu de nombre Pika entró a toda velocidad cuando la puerta estuvo abierta para encontrarse con Chuchu. Red colocó sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó en el sillón.

-Huele muy bien. ¿Qué cocinas a esta hora?

Yellow se giró inmediatamente pegándose a la pared y escondiéndose tras la cortina. Red no lo sabía, pero ella estaba sonrojada hasta la punta de la nariz. Aquella pijama era demasiado provocativa, no sabía en primer lugar por qué Blue se la había dado.

-Red…Red-san ¿Podrías apagar la tetera?

-¡Claro! –Expresó Red mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando Red estuvo fuera de la vista de Yellow ella corrió hacia su habitación, colocándose la bata de baño encima. Lo que sea era mejor que ese conjunto. Bajó temerosa a la cocina donde Red se había tomado la molesta de servir el agua en dos tazas. Hacía bastante tiempo que Red la visitaba, pero usualmente nunca quedaban juntos, era tanto el tiempo que permanecía en su casa que ya tenía permiso y confianza de tomar lo que le placiera. Yellow se sentó en la silla al frente de Red mientras él le echaba azúcar a su Té

-Realmente quiero agradecerte Yellow. Quién sabe donde estaría ahorita si no te tuviera como amiga. Probablemente estaría con Pika debajo de un puente o algo así…. –Expresó Red mientras reía.

-Mi casa es tu casa Red-san…. –Dijo Yellow tratando de no mirar a Red a la cara. No quería hacerlo. Era demasiada presión para ella. No podía imaginar al amor de su vida, su amor platónico, su héroe, su ídolo, durmiendo bajo el mismo techo. Sin embargo, Red no podía notar el nerviosismo en su amiga rubia. Él estaba demasiado ocupado en su té.

-Y bien Yellow. ¿Dormiré en el sillón? No me molesta, ya me has dado techo, es lo de menos que puedo pedir.

-¡No, no! ¡Para nada! –Expresó Yellow asustada. Su héroe no podía dormir en un sillón viejo y sucio no, de eso nada. Él merecía tener una habitación digna de él, cómoda y suave para que su amor pudiera descansar. –Vas a dormir en mi habitación. Yo….yo dormiré en la de mi tío. Bajaré la llave… ¡No me tardo!

Dijo Yellow apresurada mientras subía a su habitación. Comenzó a esconder los dibujos que tenía del campeón de Kanto. Un peluche que había hecho, intentos de cartas, declaraciones fallidas y todo aquello que ella consideraba indecente e inaceptable. Tardó unos minutos en limpiar toda su habitación de su secreto amor. Finalmente tomó la llave y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde Red iba subiendo las escaleras. Se toparon frente a frente.

-Justo iba a buscarte, pensé que te habías dormido. –Dijo Red tranquilamente. Yellow volvió a ponerse sonrojada y entregó a Red la llave guíandolo hacia su habitación.

-Es-esta es mi ha-habitación. Espero, te sientas co-cómodo. Aquí tienes la llave, pa-para que te sientas más se-seguro Red-san.

-¡Muchas gracias Yellow! Estoy muy cansado, así que me iré a dormir inmediatamente. Hasta mañana Yellow. –Dijo Red mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en la frente de buenas noches. Entro y cerró su habitación. Yellow se quedó a fuera de ella plasmada.

-Bu-buenas noches Red-san.

Sus manos le temblaban mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su tío. No podía imaginarlo, Red, el amor de su vida ¡En su habitación! Espero horas hasta que creyó que estaba dormido, bajó a la sala e hizo un llamada

-¿Quién habla? –Se escuchó en el teléfono.

-¡BLUE! –Gritó Yellow.

-Ah, Yellow. Eres tú ¿Para qué me llamas a esta hora? Vas a despertar a Green.

-¡Ya estoy despierto! –Se escuchó en el teléfono.

-¿Po-por qué le has dicho eso a Red? –Explicaba Yellow nerviosa en el teléfono.

-¡Cállate Green! ¿Qué no escuchas que estoy hablando con Yellow en el teléfono? Déjame realizar una llamada en paz por una vez en la vida ¿Quieres? Ajá, Yellow querida, continúa. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¡Tú eres mi problema! –Se escuchó en el teléfono.

-Green, después hablaremos de lo mucho que te gusto. Ahora déjame hablar con Yellow. Perdona querida, ya sabes como es de neurótico.

-¡Blue! Le has dicho a Red que podía venir a mi casa…. ¿Por qué?

-Porque nadie más de los DexHolders lo quería en sus casas ¡Ho-ho-ho!

-¿De-de veras?

-Claro que no querida. Fue porque sabía que él querría estar en tu casa. Digo, una no puede hacer una buena acción de fe porque inmediatamente me reclaman. Blue esto, Blue aquello. ¿Cuándo me dirán gracias Blue?

-Pero… ¿Qué-qué debo hacer?

-Sedúcelo. –Dijo Blue confiada de sus palabras

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! –Gritó Yellow en el teléfono. –No…no…. ¡Blue!

-Bueno, si eso era todo. ¡Buenas noches cariño!

-¡Blue, no me dejes!

Blue colgó el teléfono. Dejando a Yellow en la línea. Definitivamente no haría nada como eso. Frunció el ceño y regresó a su respectiva cama, donde cerró los ojos y pasado las tres de la madrugada concilió el sueño. Por los días siguientes Red continúo viviendo junto a Yellow, y ella se aseguró de no tener esa pijama nuevamente. Los días fueron pasando al mismo tiempo que Machokes iban arreglando la casa de Red para que pudiera regresar a su hogar. Paso cerca de varios meses donde Red ganó confianza por parte de Yellow y ahora se paseaban tranquilamente en la casa. Haciendo el desayuno como un par de hermanos, sin embargo ocurrió un día que los DexHolder debían reunirse en casa de Green nuevamente sin embargo no se presentó ni Crystal, ni Sapphire, ni Yellow y Blue llegó solo unos segudos.

-Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí estoy. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-¿Tardanza? Ya son más de cuarenta minutos Blue. –Replicó Green.

-Dí que he llegado. –Dijo Blue mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Observó a Ruby leyendo una revista de coordinadores y a Gold jugando con su zapato. Red por su parte estaba sentado mirando hacia el techo, todos en completo silencio.

-¿Dónde están las chicas? –Preguntó Blue al notar que ninguna DexHolder se encontraba ahí.

-No sé, tampoco han llegado. –Dijo Green molesto

-Ah, pues. Entonces supongo que iré a buscar a Sapphire, no vive muy lejos…

-No, de aquí no sales. Seguramente vas a irte. –Repuso Green.

-Vale, sólo haré una llamada …. ¡Dame cinco minutos! ¿Sí? Prometo regresar…Anda Grinsito. –Prometió Blue

-Está bien. Pero te estaré contando el tiempo, que debemos tocar un tema sumamente importante. –Explicó Green.

-¡Vale! Cinco minutos serán. No tardo. –Dijo Blue con una sonrisa. Green accedió y Blue salió de su casa. Inmediatamente sacó a su Abra y en silencio escapó sin que pudieran notarlo, ella era una dama después de todo, estaría mal visto quedarse en aquella casa hasta altas horas encerrada con puros hombres. Green esperó los cinco minutos, luego otros cinco de tolerancia y no necesitó salir para saber que Blue maestra del escape, había escapado.

-Bueno, hemos quedado solos. Y como el tema del que quería hablar era necesario que estuviesen todos, supongo que pueden retirarse.

-No puedo, la hora la tengo programada así que estoy obligado a permanecer aquí hasta las 9:00pm –Dijo Ruby

-Yo no tengo nada interesante que hacer… -Respondió Gold

-Si Yellow no está en casa me siento incómodo. –Dijo Red mientras jugaba con su cabello. Green suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

-Pues debo tener algo interesante por ahí…. ¿Les gustan los videojuegos?

Gold y Red se miraron por un rato. Lo siguiente consistió en los DexHolders sentados en el suelo, jugando videojuegos.

-¡Ah! ¡Voy a matarte! –Gritó Red a Gold

-¡Ha-ha-ha! ¡Primero tienes que buscarme! –Replicó Gold

-¡Vamos Red! ¡Mátalo de una vez que ya quiero jugar! –Gritó Ruby sentado junto a Red.

Green se encontraba sentado junto a Gold observando la pantalla detenidamente. Finalmente Red encontró a Gold y disparó a fondo para matar a su personaje.

-¡Ah! ¡Ya no juego! Estoy tan cansado que juego mal… -Replicó Gold mientras dejaba el control en su sitio.

-Sé un buen perdedor Gold ya acepta que te gané. –Dijo Red satisfecho con su victoria. Todos comenzaron a reír, ya les hacía falta un día para sólo los hombres. Mientras Green siendo buen anfitrión traía botanas y dejaban cargar el próximo juego Red se estiró.

-Aahh….se siente tan bien estirarse luego de estar en una sola posición tanto tiempo.

Gold empezó a reír de una forma nerviosa y burlona.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede Gold? –Preguntó Red molesto en torno de broma

-Si no te conociera, pensaría otra cosa…he he.. –Dijo Gold mientras se llevaba la mano tras su nuca. Green llegó con las botanas y se sentó junto a los chicos. Ruby se quedo un instante pensando.

-¡Ah! ¡Gold! Qué cosas dices….ni si quiera tienes la edad para pensar en ello.

-¿Qué no? No sabes el tipo de cosas que…. –Gold dejo de reír y se mantuvo callado. Ruby miró a Gold de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué qué Gold? –Preguntó Green sorprendido

-No….nada…. –Río Gold nervioso.

-Ya sabía yo, no tienes la edad. –Replicó Ruby para saber más del tema.

-¡Bueno está bien! Ustedes ganan. Es sólo que, Crystal y yo hemos estado teniendo algunos encuentros…

Green quien se encontraba tomando su café habitual casi se ahoga, tragó el café y con ojos muy abiertos miró a Gold

-¿Estás hablando enserio?

-Pues sí…. ¡Pero no le digan! Se supone que es ultra secreto.

-No te preocupes. Lo que sea que digamos se quedará aquí, entre nosotros. –Calmó Ruby a Gold. –Por mi parte, estoy bastante feliz. No cualquiera puede tener la alegría de vivir con una chica tan guapa como mi Sapphire….

-Y que lo digas, te envidio Ruby. Yo no puedo tener a mi Crystal así siempre….

-¡Ha-ha-ha! Al menos ellas son amables con ustedes. ¿Han visto el carácter temperamental de Blue?

-¡Pero si esa chica es tu látigo! –Río Ruby.

-Me gustaría que fuese un poco más dulce. Eso es todo –Explicó Green.

-Pero aquí no es Ruby el único afortunado…. –Dijo Gold mientras miraba de re-ojo a Red. –Lo que daría yo por tener un solo día a Yellow.

Green escupió su café mientras le daba un codazo a Gold.

-Oye, está Red presente.

-¿Qué dices Green? Pero si Red ni si quiera sabe de lo que hablamos. ¿Verdad?

Gold estaba en lo correcto. Red estaba completamente confundido, no entendía que ahora los hombres estaban tocando temas secretos son sus _"parejas" _Sin embargo, el chico de cabello azabache era también conocido como el hombre más distraído del mundo.

-¿Qué sucede con Yellow? –Preguntó inocentemente Red.

Gold miró sospechosamente a Red, lanzó una mirada pícara, dispuesto a corromper su pensamie nto.

-Oh Red, no te excuses. Has cumplido 18 ya hace poco ¿Qué no?

-Hace cinco meses para ser exacto. –Afirmó Red contento.

-Seré un poco menor. Pero sé bastante que tú en este campo. Anda, ¿Qué no te dan ganas de hacerle una visita nocturna?

Ruby empezó a reír en su lugar mientras Green observaba la reacción de Red.

-¿Visita nocturna? Si ya vivo con ella…. –Explicó Red.

-No me refiero a estar con ella en una misma casa. Digo, estás viviendo con una chica hermosa. Cualquiera entraría a su habitación a media noche…ya sabes…No entiendo cómo es que aguantas la tentación.

-Precisamente por eso cuando quedamos todos juntos nos aseguramos que no te quedes a solas con Yellow. –Replicó Green.

-¡Ah! Pero si yo no tengo necesidad me meterme con Yellow. Ya tengo a Crystal. Además ¿Por qué me miras así? Si el único tonto aquí aún solterón es Red por no darse cuenta que Yellow lleva enamorada de él desde hace…. –Gold se dio cuenta que había estropeado todo. Miró unos segundos a los DexHolders quienes lo miraban enfadados, excepto Red –Digo, eh….sí tienes razón. Soy un idiota, je je….

-Sí. Mira, el juego ya se cargó…. –Dijo asustado y nervioso Ruby.

Red tardó un poco en procesar todo lo dicho antes de darse cuenta que Gold le había hecho una declaración muy fuerte.

-Espera, repite lo que dijiste. ¿Yellow está qué?

-¿Sabes Green? Se me está haciendo tarde. Qué buen día fue este sí… ¡Adiós! –Gritó Gold escapando de la escena

-¡Yo también voy tarde! Y mañana regresa Silver y ya saben….¡Adiós Green! –Dijo Ruby huyendo de la misma manera dejando a Red confuso junto a Green. Red miró enfadado por largo tiempo a Green.

-¿Yellow está enamorada de mi? ¿Eso es verdad? –Preguntó realmente enfadado.

Green sin escapatorias tuvo que hablar finalmente, era ahora y nunca

-Pues sí. –Dijo Green al fin.

-¿Y tú lo sabías? ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?! –Gritó Red

-¿Por qué te alteras tanto Red? –Preguntó Green

-Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué no me lo contaste antes?

-No es culpa mía que te distraigas hasta con la mosca que pasa cuando Yellow trata de decirte algo respecto a sus sentimientos.

Red enfadó por unos momentos antes de finalmente suspirar…

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? –Dijo Red vencido

-Hace más de siete años. –Respondió Green.

-¿Qué crees que deba hacer? –Preguntó Red

-No lo sé amigo, haz lo que sea. Después de todo vives con ella. –Aseguró Green.

Red asintió y salió de casa de Green volando en Aero a casa de Yellow. Estaba nervioso y se sentía como un idiota. Había pasado demasiado tiempo junto a ella y no se había dado cuenta. Sin duda, se sentía tonto. Llegó y Yellow abrió la puerta, estaban tan acostumbrados a verse todos los días que para Yellow ya era normal la presencia de Red en su casa así que le recibió en una bata de baño.

-Red-san ¿Tan tarde?

-Había reunión de Pokédex Holders no fuiste.. –Dijo Red un tanto nervioso.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Lo olvidé por completo Red-san.. Tendré que ir a disculparme mañana. ¿Fueron todos?

-No, las chicas faltaron je….bueno, voy a pasar….

Yellow dejo a Red pasar, sacó comida del refrigerador y liberó un bostezo.

-Estoy cansada Red-san, te dejo comida aquí ¡Buenas noches!

Red sintió una necesidad de pararle con la muñeca. Pero se sentía nervioso y avergonzado. No le cabía en la cabeza que todo este tiempo no se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Yellow hacia él. Se quedo en la sala a oscuras hasta que dieron altas horas de la noche, sólo escuchando el reloj sonar a cada segundo. La manecilla lo volvía loco y la voz de Gold retumbando en sus oídos

"_¿No te dan ganas de entrar a su habitación por la noche?" _

Red entró a la habitación de Yellow, ella se estaba quedando en la habitación de su tío Wilton. Observó detenidamente sus cosas y un pensamiento le vino a la mente. Se encontraba en su habitación de color amarillo, sus peluches de Pokémon, su cama con olor a almizcle y hojas de Viridian. Su pequeña mesita donde tenía una lámpara, Yellow le había mencionado a Red que temía a la oscuridad. Se acostó un buen rato pensando…finalmente se decidió ir a la habitación donde Yellow se encontraba dormida, su mano débil se acercó a la puerta para tocar y verificar que Yellow siguiese despierta, sin embargo cuando la tocó esta se abrió inmediatamente, Yellow había dejado su puerta abierta seguramente porque tenía miedo y dejaba entrar la luz. Red se acercó a la cama para mirarle la cara, estaba descubierta, llevaba la misma pijama con la que llegó por primera vez en su casa. Una ropa interior negra y el cabello suelto. Red se sentó en una esquina de su cama y sin saber por qué pasó su mano acariciándole la mejilla, la rubia curvó una sonrisa, parecía estar teniendo un sueño agradable. Red recordó las mil y un veces que había dejado pasar a Yellow y sus sentimientos, hacía bastante que había notado que Yellow dejaba de visitarle. Eres mi mejor amiga, repetía en su mente. ¿Cuánto habría herido estás palabras a su pequeña? Sintió un trago amargo en la garganta.

-¿Cuánto tiempo Yellow? –preguntó Red en voz baja y suave. -¿Cuánto tiempo pasaste queriéndome sin que me diese cuenta? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo ocultaste?

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras continuaba acariciando la mejilla de Yellow. Se sentía terrible. Posiblemente ella ya no gustaba más de él ni un poquito. Red estaba tan mortificado con él mismo que ni cuenta se había dado que Yellow estaba únicamente en ropa interior. De pronto su sonrisa se curvo de manera contraria y empezó a moverse

-¿Qué….qué te pasa Yellow?

"No….no…..no" repetía Yellow en voz baja mientras sus ojos parecían abrirse. Posiblemente se trataba de una pesadilla. Red sintió miedo de que Yellow lo descubriese espiándola en su habitación y regresó de puntillas a su habitación metiéndose en su cama. Escuchó unos pasos pequeños dirigiéndose al baño, y escucho también la voz de Yellow susurrando para ella misma en consuelo

-Ha sido solo una pesadilla Yellow. Sí…eso ha sido…..

Yellow apagó la luz del baño y regreso a la habitación de su tío Wilton para acostarse a dormir. Sin embargo Red no podía aguantar las presión de no disculparse con ella. Se levantó de nuevo simulando estar medio dormido. Tocó la puerta de Yellow.

-¿Te sientes bien, Yellow?

-¿Te desperté Red-san? Disculpa..Puedes pasar.

-Oh no…no me has despertado. Tranquila.

Red contestó mientras entraba a la habitación con una lámpara en las manos.

-Tenías esto en tu mesita. Creo que la necesitas para dormir.

-Gracias Red-san… -Agradeció Yellow mientras tomaba la linterna en sus manos y la colocaba a lado suyo. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces y se giró. Red caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama, como estaba anteriormente.

-¿Tenías malos sueños? –Preguntó Red inocentemente.

-Algunos….es sólo que le temo a la oscuridad. Pero, nada grave…

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué nunca lo supe? ¿Te asustan los monstruos? –Preguntó Red. Yellow rió un poco

-Sí….

-Qué lástima…no puedo ayudarte. –Replicó Red

-¿Por qué no? –Preguntó Yellow sorprendida entre sueño y sueño

-Porque por la noche, salen los monstruos. –Explicó Red mientras ponía su rodilla en la lado derecho de la pierna de Yellow, poniéndose sobre ella, mientras sus brazos le separaban, imitando a un monstruo a su acecho. Yellow se sonrojó ante eso y giró su rostro evitando la mirada de Red.

-Red-san, no hagas eso. Voy a asustarme de verdad…

-¡Qué lastima! –Volvió a expresar Red mientras acercaba su rostro hacia Yellow y le soltó una mordida a cuello. El rostro de Yellow no podía tener un tono más rojizo.

-¡Red-san! ¡Detente!

Red comenzó a hacerle cosquillas mientras Yellow se retorcía en la cama finalmente luego de reír un buen rato se miraron fijamente. Red encontró los ojos verdes tímidos de Yellow y tragó saliva

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste nunca?

-¿Qué me asustaban los monstruos? Oh…tenía….verguenza….

-No. Eso no. –Dijo Red en un tono serio.

-¿Entonces….qué?

-Que estabas enamorada de mí, desde que eras una niña.

Yellow dejó de sonreír sintiéndose débil, sus labios se tambalearon mientras evitaba el rostro de Red.

-Yo….yo no quería….que tú lo supieras….

-Pues me he enterado. –Dijo Red mientras movía el rostro de Yellow para que se viesen fijamente. Yellow no soportaba la presión y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Sin embargo Red se acostó a su lado, dándole un abrazo fuerte a su chica.

-Lo siento tanto Yellow…..

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Si estás llorando ahora, que yo sé lo que sientes. No imagino cuánto tiempo tuviste que soportar cuando no lo sabía…

-No es tu culpa Red-san…..yo nunca….yo nunca lo dije….

Red acarició la mejilla de Yellow mientras ella se giraba a mirarle. Yellow mantenía sus manos juntas y temblando. Red sonrió levemente mientras colocaba una cobija para cubrirle del frío y sonreía nervioso. Yellow sonrió levemente y elevó su mano fría al rostro de Red. Red se acercó lentamente y presionó sus labios junto a los de Yellow. Yellow se separó de inmediato sorprendida ante la acción.

-Pe-perdón…yo….no estaba segura…creo que será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación y…

Yellow se levantó temerosamente, Red la jaló de una muñeca atrayéndola a él presionando sus labios nuevamente. Yellow incapaz de saber qué hacer, prosiguió en el beso profundo y confuso.

Red giró a Yellow posicionándola arriba suyo, ahora comprendía las miles de veces que Gold le hablaba a Ruby y Green sobre ser incapaz de _"controlarse"_ tener el cuerpo de la chica que le provocaba cosquilleos en el abdomen arriba suyo era una sensación única. Sin embargo, después de despegar sus labios de su rubia la abrazó fuertemente. Emanando una sonrisa pareja.

-Ahhh… Yellow. Te quiero. –Expresó Red mientras le sujetaba arriba suyo. Yellow inclinó su rostro a la derecha para evitar mirarle fijamente a su chico de cabellos negros. Quería hablar, quería decirle que ella no sólo lo quería y que no sólo le había gustado el anterior beso, si no que le había encantado. Pero sencillamente no se atrevía a hablarlo. Red fingió su enfado mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¿No hablarás? –Preguntó Red pícaramente mientras daba pequeños besos a su mejilla. Yellow negó con la cabeza apartándose de él con suavidad. Red la sujetó fuerte de la espalda.

-¿Vas a obligarme a que te haga hablar?

-Red-san, esto está mal. –Habló por fin Yellow con el ceño fruncido apartándose de él completamente. –Tú no eres ese tipo de personas…

-¿El tipo de personas que qué? –Dijo Red en tono enfadado. –Ah, claro, seguro te refieres a que soy el tipo de personas que es distraída, que no se da cuenta de nada. ¿Ese tipo de chico soy? Eso es lo que llevas creyendo toda tu vida. ¿No?

Dijo Red con el tono de voz más alto. Yellow se mordió los labios y miró a donde sea, menos hacia él. Era la verdad, sí había pasado mucho tiempo pensando aquello pero se había acostumbrado a ser olvidada por él, estaba acostumbrada a sus tratos infantiles así que finalmente dejó de intentar según los consejos de Blue. Red respiró unos segundos antes de regresar las cejas a su lugar, se sentó en la cama junto a ella y suspiró mientras miraba sus pies.

-Yo he tenido la culpa, que tus pensamientos sean esos. Lo único que quiero saber, es qué tanto te he lastimado.

Yellow giró su rostro enmudecida para mirarlo, arrepentido mientras miraba sus pies, basto que él levantara el rostro para que su dureza se rompiera. Apretó fuertemente las manos estando en su cama y se acercó. Lentamente, levantó su mano tambaleante hacia su barbilla y levantó el rostro del chico.

-Te quiero. Y no te quiero ver triste. No creo…que haya sido tu culpa. En realidad ha sido la mía por no decírtelo nunca. El amor no se confiesa con indirectas, si no con palabras firmes. Palabras que no podía decirte por miedo a que respondieses.

El chico de cabellos negros mordía sus labios mientras sentía como la suavidad de la mano de Yellow tocaba su barbilla, sus ojos parecían tener miedo, estar y estar tristes al mismo tiempo, pero también sabía que eran sinceros. Y ella tenía mucha razón.

-¿Ha sido culpa de los dos entonces? –Formuló finalmente su pregunta

-Supongo… -Dijo Yellow soñolienta mientras bajaba su mano para regresarla a su sitio. –No, no lo supongo. Estoy segura que ha sido eso. Probablemente si te lo hubiese dicho desde un principio nada de esto hubiese pasado. Tú no te sentirías mal y yo no tendría dolor.

-Yo nunca quise herirte. –Repitió Red con preocupación en su rostro.

-Te creo. –Respondió Yellow sonriente.

-Pero de todas formas te lastimé. ¿Qué no?

-Ya no debes preocuparte por eso Red. Ha sido hace mucho tiempo, ahora ya no duele.

Red sintió un golpe en el estómago. Inmediatamente llegó un pensamiento a su mente. Si había pasado mucho tiempo… ¿Yellow había dejado de quererle? ¿Se había dado por vencida en sus intentos? Red no quería eso, Red no quería que Yellow estuviese con otra persona. Comenzó a titubear mientras jugaba con sus manos las cuales habían empezado a sudar un poco

-Eh…Yellow….yo…. ¿Te sigo gustando?

Yellow rió en voz baja, se acomodó en la cama y algo nerviosa exclamó:

-Pues….

-¡¿Pues qué?! –Preguntó ansioso Red. Después se dio cuenta de ello y se disculpó por parecer exaltado.

-Nunca dejaría de estarlo –Respondió por fin Yellow con un rostro alegre y la cara sonrojada. Red soltó un suspiro de alivio, entonces sintió entonces que llo siguiente sería un silencio incómodo.

-Eh…me gustan tus pechos. –Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Yellow se cubrió y miró a Red asustada. Red notó aquella extraña expresión y agregó –Eso fue lo que Gold me dijo que le dijera a la chica que me gustase…. ¿No es correcto?

-Pues…si lo dices tú…cambia un poquito. –Río Yellow sin retirar sus manos de su pecho.

-Perdón…dije algo raro. ¿No? –Dijo Red mientras sonreía forzadamente.

-Ya no importa. –Dijo Yellow por fin mientras se acercó más a Red para abrazarle suavemente. Red correspondió el abrazo esta vez sintiéndose más feliz.

-¿Yo también te gusto Red-san? –Preguntó Yellow tímidamente. Esta vez fue el momento de que Red riese

-Sí, si no, no te hubiese besado hace rato. ¿Qué no? –Dijo al mismo tiempo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su rubia.

-Te quiero Red-san…. –Expresó Yellow con la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te amo. –Expresó Red también mientras se separaba del abrazo y acercaba su rostro y movía su nariz junto a la de ella. Yellow rió nerviosa y Red acercó su rostro y besó suavemente a Yellow.

-Te amo también... –Susurró Yellow cuando estuvo terminado el beso. Red guiñó su ojo y volvió a besarla. Le gustaba mucho esa sensación. Yellow se cayó accidentalmente siendo empujada por sus besos, Red se posiciono arriba de ella continuando su ataque, Yellow reía mientras Red le besaba todo el rostro. Eran felices después de todo. Red quiso intentar algo diferente introduciendo su pequeña lengua en su boca, Yellow la empujó con la suya rechazando su entrada, pero Red insistía, era una batalla dentro de un beso en la cual Red no se daba por vencido. Yellow pasó sus brazos por su espalda y lo atrajo hacia él, Red se cayó en ella y con el rostro sonrojado se levantó de nuevo

-¡Oye! ¡Eso ha sido trampa!

Yellow río y en esta ocasión fue ella quién besó a Red suavemente. Antes de poder darse cuenta ambos, ya eran más de las 3 de la madrugada. Yellow invitó a Red a dormirse junto a ella y él aceptó inmediatamente, estando en la cama la atrajo hacia ella pasando sus manos sobre su estomago y colocando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Mañana probablemente esté terminada mi nueva casa….

-Significa ¿Qué vas a irte Red-san?

-Me gusta vivir contigo Yellow. Tal vez, cuando tu tío regrese. Habré yo de convencerlo para que te vayas a vivir conmigo. Así como Sapphire en casa de Ruby.

-¿Me recibirías en tu casa Red-san?

-Sí, claro que sí. Tú me recibiste en la tuya…además el objetivo es el mismo, vivir contigo. Porque si no vives conmigo tendré que hacer algo al respecto. O quemar yo mi casa, o quemar la tuya. ¿Qué elijes?

-Mientras no hayan monstruos ahí….

-No habrá ningún monstruo que moleste a mi chica.

Yellow rio y se abrazo fuertemente de los brazos firmes de Red. Red sonrió y le dio unos besos antes de dormir. Finalmente sintió como sus parpados caían y cerró los ojos…

* * *

-¿Qué hiciste qué? –Expresó en gran voz Green al día siguiente estando Red en su casa.

-Nos dormimos juntos, en la misma cama. Y nos besamos y esas cosas que hace la gente. –Dijo Red firmemente con una sonrisa, orgulloso de lo que había hecho.

-Pero ¿No le hiciste nada? Tanto tiempo ¿Y no han hecho nada?–Preguntó Green intrigado.

-¿Cómo qué? –Respondió Red confuso mientras miraba a Green a los ojos

-No aprendiste nada Red….sigues siendo un distraído. –Respondió Green mientras suspiraba. Red comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo que su PokéGear sonaba. Era el día de su cumpleaños, y tenía con Yellow ya bastante tiempo, le había dicho que por favor llegara a tal hora, que le tenía una sorpresa…una sorpresa de amor.


End file.
